Sweet Neighbor (English Translation)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: An English Translation of a story by Ammydowft. Translated Description (approximation): I didn't know her for four years and I fell in love instantly. I'm obsessed with her, my sweet neighbor. Alex / Mitchie. Warning: G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**This is an English translation of a story done by Ammydowft. I got permission, so don't go saying I ripped it off. Also the translation might not be the best at some parts, as I used Google translate, so if there are any suggestions for how to make the translations better, please tell me.**

**...**

It seemed like yesterday that she had moved. It seemed yesterday that she had taken my heart. But no, it was four years ago, yes. My dream was to move to New York and pursue my career as a painter, but that wasn't possible. There was no more money to pay for college than I had to get anything and I did that. I was just a teenager who had to survive in New York and she? She was just a teenager trying not to rely more on her parents, trying to follow with the college she had chosen and create a life in New York. I fell in love with her and that was not in my plans and she, actually was still dating someone when I met her. Gabriella was a nice girl, but she ended up falling in love with my neighbor, Troy Bolton and well, left me. But I didn't mind, for when I saw Michelle, my heart caught fire and I couldn't get over her eyes.

Gabriella was sitting on the couch and stared at the TV. I was watching some program, gossiping was as usual, I didn't even bother to register the name. I picked up a jar of pickles and sat beside her. She wouldn't even watch very interestingly. I opened the window and put a pickle in my mouth. I stared at Gabriella, who was still panting after morning sex. This time, Alex JR really had left her tired. I smiled, remembering what we'd done.

I heard the sound of pounding on my door and got up to see who it was, as it wasn't common for someone to knock on my door on a Saturday morning. I opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole. A girl with black hair and brown eyes was on the other side. I contemplated the idea of being able to be a pioneer. I, however, was not in uniform and I was also too old to be one. I contemplated the same idea when I was eighteen, stared her clothes and repressed the moan. The skinny jeans, which were showing good curves, and tight black blouse with a pattern of Paramore and black gloves. I came up her eyes to stare at the girl's face and noticed a grin. I really had never seen her, or someone as beautiful as her.

"Hey," she said with the smile showing her white teeth.

"Hello," I answered, politely wiping the sweat from my forehead. "To whom do I owe the honor of a visit of a girl so beautiful?" Yes, I had flirted with a complete stranger, not caring if Gabriella heard.

I heard a hot laugh out of the throat of the unknown girl

"Thank you," I smiled shyly. "My name is Mitchie," she said.

"I'm Alexandra, but call me Alex. Is your name just 'Mitchie'?" I shook the hand of the girl with pale skin.

"Michelle Torres." Completed. "I moved from Texas, but I know very little and don't know the ways of the building. I need some info, so I knocked." Explained.

"Who is it, love?" I heard the voice of Vanessa and soon felt her by my side. "Who is this?"

"This is Michelle. She just moved into the building, asking for information." I said to the brunette beside me without taking my eyes off Michelle.

"Michelle Torres," she said, reaching out to Vanessa to greet her.

"Gabriella Montez, Alex's girlfriend," Gabriella said, passing my arm on her waist. "So what's the number of your apartment?"

"345," she answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"But this building only goes to 213," I said, confused. "I think you missed the building," I said with a laugh.

"Oh shit! Knew Dallas had told me wrong," she said in a whisper. "Even so, thank you," she smiled.

"So long, neighbor," I smiled, giving her a kiss on his cheek.

"See you, Alex," she said, pressing a kiss on my cheek, then turned and walked away.

I closed my eyes and the door. I turned and heard Gabriella clearing her throat. She looked at me, with raised eyebrows and hands on her hips.

I looked at my bedside clock, 7:30. She had arrived in the hallway, always at the same hour, always punctual. Her coal-black hair was smooth and wavy at the ends and were perfect in contrast with the pale skin, her dark eyes could hypnotize you easily. She's the kind of girl who always has interesting topics to talk about, smile always plastered on her full lips. I heard her footsteps approaching, the sound of the door being closed made me get out of bed and run quickly into the room, the curtains were drawn and the room was dark, as usual. I soon located the telescope I used to admire her. Hey, I did it. It's my favorite hobby. I took some of the curtains in front of the lens of the telescope, I smiled before her notes.

She was talking on the phone with someone, her expression was angry and she was not as quiet as usual, she was really fighting with the person on the other end of the line.

"You're an idiot, Shane!" I heard the shriek of the Torres. She never used to cry, but I think he did something very bad for her to be so. I don't want to know. "Shane, I'm saying that it's all over, FINISHED!" Silence dominated the room briefly. "Now _I'm_ ridiculous? I can _not_ believe how you can be so cruel and thick! I saw you kissing her myself, Shane!" She snorted. "Yeah, _I'm_ pretty ridiculous for even dating you and you know what? Can you tell Ashley to meet you because I'm not your girlfriend, and you no longer need to pretend not to see me, bye!" She said, hanging up the phone and laying on the couch.

He was a real asshole, Shane. Michelle and he always fought, never agreed on anything, and he always laughed with your dirty comments and "bottomless". Shane had already been seen a few times in public places kissing or holding hands with a girl with brown hair, or even at work flirting with female employees, sorry forgot to say I work at the magazine 'Greys Magazine.' He's not the best boss in the world, nor the best "neighbor", but I'm glad, r_adiant_ actually, that Michelle's finished with him.

I noticed that Michelle was getting up and going inside, then she grabbed the telescope and ran to the room. She would probably compose. When he was thoughtful, she always did. She said it calmed her and I believe she's now more right this time. I put the tripod on the ground and on top of it, the telescope. I noticed that she had picked up the guitar and sat on the bed. Michelle started strumming the notes on the guitar.

It's probably what's best for you

I only want the best for you

And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck

(I felt weak in her voice, oh no, she's not sad because of that idiot, are not you?)

I tried to sever ties and I

Ended up with wounds to bind

Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids

I do not even know where to start

'Cause you can not bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

(Michelle's voice was getting weaker, but still she kept singing, her singing voice was getting affected because of weakness in her voice. The most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life.)

Even though I know what's wrong

How can I be so sure

If you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held your hand so tight

You did not have the will to fight

I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids

I do not even know where to start

'Cause you can not bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

You must be a miracle

Walk up, swearin' up and down

You can not fix what's been broken

Please do not give my hopes up, in the

Baby, tell me how could you

Be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I do not even know where to start

'Cause you can not bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I do not even know where to start

'Cause you can not bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Oh in the

You never really can fix a heart

Oh in the

You never really can fix heart

You never really can fix my heart

That music was so sentimental and with a strong meaning, Michelle could really outdo herself this time, She always wrote great songs and this was the best one, even being made for the idiot, Shane. Wish I could be there, wiping the tears that were blurring the black make-up. I sighed, leaning against the curtain of my bedroom window. I would do anything to be able to have her attention.

The curtain didn't support my weight and started making me fall, I was supported the tripod.

"Shit, the curtain from the .99 store," I growled to myself.

I looked out the window and there was Michelle, staring at me with an amused smile on her face. Would she notice I was "snooping"? She gave me a nod and a playful smile as always, looked down, feeling embarrassed, face blushing heavily.

It's been a week since that happened, the "accident." I was scared and embarrassed that Michelle would try to talk to me, or would call the police. The second doesn't happen, thank God! In the three days, she tried to talk to me when we'd gone to the grocery store, but I decided to ignore it and get out of there quickly before I did something embarrassing, but thanks to my bad luck, that wasn't what had happened.

"You didn't laugh?" I asked the blonde on the other side of the line. I almost got caught!

"Ha, ha, ha," I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I didn't laugh. Why instead of doing all this, do you just not ask her out? It's easier now that she's single." Taylor said, making me let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's not so easy, she's still..." I felt my stomach churn, I wouldn't be able to complete the word. "Whatever, she still likes him. She wrote a song for him, Taylor. I can't compete with that. Of course, they will still get back... As always. And besides, I'm a girl. It's not very likely that she likes girls..." I finished with a sigh.

"Or maybe she really decides to move on, which is more logical than to go back to that asshole!" I look up and only once. "if you don't try, you will never know. Take a chance for your..."

I stopped to hear what Taylor said, at the same moment I looked towards the entrance of the grocery store. I gulped, praying that she wouldn't see me. I quickened my pace as fast as I could to try to get through the line and leave. The shopping cart was that the foods were too heavy, which made the cart go even slower, oh shit! I stared at it again, trying to make sure she hadn't seen me there, but our eyes met and she smiled at me, leaving me totally flushed. Internally, I prayed that she wouldn't get close to me, but ironically, she stepped up to me. I decided to just ignore it, maybe she would give up and go away, but it would only increase the playful smile on her face.

"Tay...I gotta go... She," I gulped. "She seems to want to talk to me ..."

"Ask her out, Alex. Kisses!" The line went dead.

I put the phone in my pocket and took a discreet look back. She was still on my tail. Damn, Michelle, why do you have to be so pushy? I sighed and kept walking, praying for her to give up.

"Hey, Alexandra!" She had called me. I had two choices; to ignore her, or stop and get out of there now, talk to her for possibly last time.

I opted for the first, which was more practical and if she knocked on my door to try to talk to me again, could give the excuse that I hadn't heard her, or was too busy and couldn't talk at that moment, something to try...

"Alexandra, the wet ground!" Michelle's voice had taken me from my reality.

I slipped, dropping the basket, and fell to the ground. My back ached like crazy. I closed my eyes, trying to somehow ease my pain, but it didn't seem effective. I felt two small and soft hands touching my face and my head being placed against something cute.

"Oh my God! Alexandra, wake up!" Michelle's voice said again. I hurt all over, but it was worth it.

And after that, we hadn't exchanged another word, we continued our routine. She went to school, where she taught and I continued my obsession with her. Shane, at work, was worse than ever. He was really being a pain and more of an idiot than he already was! He made me his slave 24 hours a day, which hardly left me time to be able to see Michelle.

I looked at the paperwork on my desk. Shane had asked me to make a summary of the last week of the parade that the magazine promoted all year and it was hard to do when the only thing that went through my head was just a Michelle.

"Hey, Russo," I heard the voice of the younger Grey. "Have you finished the summary? We have to go," he said, putting his hands on the table.

"Nate, not yet," I sighed, wearily. "No offense, but his brother is an asshole," I said, hearing the laughter of the younger guy.

"You may not believe it, but it's much worse," joked Grey, for it was true, it was much worse.

"What's so funny, Russo?" I hear the voice of Grey's sick means, not seen him enter my room. Let'm wait for an answer, I know, actually I need to laugh.

"I need a sense of humor too..." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"How's Nate?" I heard Grey's harsh tone. "But never mind, ended the short, Russo?"

"Shane, we're all ready to let her go home," Nate tried to contradict his brother.

"Okay," Sighed won. "But I want it tomorrow morning and without fail," he said, slamming the door.

"Sorry for him... He still hasn't successfully overcome being dumped by Mitchie," I arched a confused eyebrow. "Michelle Torres, do not play dumb with me, Alex."

"O-wha-what?" I stammered, hearing the laughter of the nasal newest Grey.

"You know what I'm talking about," he rolled his eyes. "But we'll talk tomorrow," he kissed my cheek and made his way to the door. "See you tomorrow, Alex. Good luck to you. Shane won't eat his heart," he grabbed the doorknob and looked at him. "And try not to play with Alex JR thinking of her," And the door was closed.

My face blushed and I was confused. How the hell does he know that?

I tried to balance the roles in my hands as he opened the door. The fact that I would have to stay up all night trying to make this damn resume, left me totally nervous. If I failed to do so, I would have to look for another job and this was not in my plans. I opened the door and I kept trying not to let the paper fall to the floor. I closed the door and leaned against the cool wood, letting a sigh out of my lips, soothing is what I need.

I walked to my room stacked with papers, as soon as I can get to sleep, and that is what I need, my fatigue was starting to annoy me. I put the papers on the table neatly, pulled the chair and I laid my notebook on top of the wood, getting ready to get this damn job over with. I stared at the keys on the laptop and had no idea what to write, not out of laziness, but because there wasn't anything going through my head, except Michelle. I shook my head, trying to get her out of my head

'I need to concentrate!' I said to myself, but to no avail, as she again crossed my mind. I heard a sigh in the background, the wind coming through the window made me even more irritated, as I tried to focus again on the laptop keys, but the wind was coming in even stronger, making the newly placed curtain move. And that was the last straw. I got up from the chair and went to the window, then closed the window, then there would have to be silence. I closed the window, but something took my attention completely, Michelle. No, she was not composing, or just watching TV as usual, she was taking her blouse off. My eyes widened at the sight of her bare back. She approached her bed and layed on it. Oh, no! She wasn't even doing what I'm thinking. Still, I waited at the window to have full certainty and heard the first groan. My mouth is fully opened, I felt my little friend to come up to hear the sound, and again, another moan. I further opened the window and sat on my bed. There were two options; ignore the noise and return to work, or I could enjoy and play with Alex JR. I heard the third moan, but stronger this time and could not resist. I put my hands to the button on my jeans and pulled down my boxer briefs along with my sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

I lay in bed and took my hand to my hard cock. I heard another moan from Michelle and started doing the motion that comes and goes with my right hand on my cock, Mitchie pictured naked in front of me. I thought it was just her fingers my cock. I was making her moan with pleasure. I continued and increased the pace of my hand, letting little moans come out of my mouth. I had to restrain myself from screaming in pleasure. Why, Michelle would surely stop what she was doing and I couldn't stop now. I figured that instead of my hands were those of Michelle, working on my cock, which gave me more pleasure. It was everything I wanted for the past four years. I kept getting closer and closer to orgasm, I heard the fine and constant moans of Michelle, which meant she was also close. I bit my lower lip, imagining her sitting on my lap and wiggling while being heavily penetrated. This would be the best thing in my life. I bit my lip, trying to hold back another moan. Thrusting it into her would be something great and totally enjoyable, moaning my name and asking for more, more, and I give her more. I felt my body being relieved and the liquid running down my hand, putting it at my side, tired and satisfied. I heard the shrill cry of Michelle and grin, she had reached orgasm and I was happy about it, although not that I had done it myself.

I got up from bed to go to the bathroom. I needed a shower after that had soiled me white and I would have to clean myself. I entered the shower box and it turned on, the cold water running on to my body made me whisper light profanity. I pictured naked Michelle again, but shoved the thought at once, she could do it again and I needed to finish my summary of that damn parade. I turned off the shower and left the bathroom, curled up with a white towel. I opened the door of the wardrobe and took out a pair of white shorts and a blouse. I heard the doorbell ring. I stared at the clock on the notebook, 7:05. I sighed and followed path to the room. The bell on my door rang at 7:05 for a fifth time. I opened the door without bothering through see the peephole, I wasn't against it is just not like that.

"M-Michelle?" I stammered, not believing what my eyes showed me.

"Hello, neighbor," she said with her usual smile.

I didn't believe my eyes. It's a joke, is not it? Michelle was in front of me. I lowered my eyes to see her outfit, a black dress that had fallen, short and pasted, giving view to her beautiful curves. I suppressed the moan that wanted to leave my throat.

"Could I borrow some sugar?" She asked, timidly. I looked at her hands and saw a white cup.

"Of c-course," I said, letting her in. "S-so, what will you do with the sugar, Miss Torres?"

"I wanted to make a cake, but I was out of sugar," she explained. "We're friends, so I came over here."

"Of course, friend," I smiled, leading her to the kitchen.

'Friends? Friends? When did we become friends?' A silly smile tugged at my lips, it was a great idea to be her friend. I opened the door to the pantry and grabbed the small sugar bowl which had the Printmaking Barney logo.

"Fluffy," she whispered.

"Errr ... My mother gave me it when I moved. I like..." blushing, I smiled, putting sugar in the cup.

"Only few girls of 22 have one of these," she said, approaching me. "I find that exciting," she whispered against the lobe of my ear before sucking it.

My eyes widened. Did she say that? Maybe it was just my ears deceiving me again. I felt my back hit against the counter, with feeling Torres' hands on my neck, pulling me to her lips. Her lips were so sweet and tasted like strawberries. Maybe it was the lip gloss she wore. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her tongue in my mouth. It's great to kiss her, she is so great at kissing. Our tongues danced erotically in each other's mouths and I was loving it, but it lacked the air.

"Our..." she said, not believing what had happened. "I don't remember what happened when you asked for sugar," I whispered more to myself than to her.

I felt her push me back against the counter.

"You don't watch a lot of porn movies, do you?" I shook my head. "No lie, Alex, this is ugly," she said, kissing down to my neck and giving it little bite. "Lying girls should be..." Another bite. "Punished," she said, putting a hand to the brim of my shirt.

"Are we doing this?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yes," she said, hoarsely, leaving her even sexier. "Unless you don't want..." she said lifting my shirt. "But I think you want this as much as I do, do you not?"

I didn't answer, lifting her up, causing her to put her legs around my waist, then put her on the kitchen counter, sitting her upon it. Michelle's eyes were darker than usual, perhaps by excitement. They were bathed in luxury. I attacked her neck and gave her a little suckle. I, with my hands, looked for the zipper and zipped down her dress, then I heard her sigh, when I took off the dress from her body.

"You don't know how much, Michelle," I said.

"Take me to your bedroom..." she whispered against my ear.

"Here is good," I slyly whispered.

"Take me to the room, Alex!" she said, firmly. "And call me Mitchie, I hate Michelle."

She wanted to go to my room..._my_ room!? Oh shit! I forgot to change the bed sheets, they're dirty all over/ I don't think she'll mind. I carried her to my room as I kissed her. Mitchie pulled me, demanding more of me, and how am I, a good girl not going to answer the request. Mitchie leaned against the bedroom door and turned the knob. Following the doorknob, I felt her hand on my abdomen and I repressed a moan. Mitchie sat on the bed and I took off my shirt, as fast as I could.

"Looks like _someone_'s been having fun," she laughed, pointing at the white on the bed sheets, I hear the laughter cease. "Alex..." I raised my eyes to her. "You were poking me..."

"There are things I haven't told..." I said looking down.

"It does not matter," she said, pulling me on to the bed, making me stay on top of her. "What matters, is that you want me now," she said, pulling my lower lip lightly. "Now get those clothes off and fuck me!"

Did she really say that, or was that just a dream? She layed there on my bed, almost naked, asking me to fuck her and I wouldn't deny her this desire now. I attacked her lips with rage, not bothering to ask and I was entering her mouth without asking any permission. I was too excited to think of anything else right now. She kissed down my neck, where she started biting small bites and left hickey's, treading her way up my ample breasts. I put my right hand to her right breast over her bra, stroking the sweet harmony of Mitchie groaning. She smiles with my touch and then brought my hands to her bra clasp. I unclasped the clasps, then I stared at her beautiful breasts and didn't resist sucking the left nipple. Mitchie gasped, her back arching, asking for more contact. I lightly nibbled on the nipple of her breast and heard her moan my name the same way she moaned earlier. I went to her other breast and did the same process, knowing she'd like that, and was enjoying pleasuring her. Hearing her moan my name still gave me more excitement to continue. I felt my cock get even harder and I was afraid of it end up not fitting in my pants. I separated myself from her lips, fearing her reaction if she saw my cock. Would she would find it crazy?Would she would run to her apartment and never see me again? Mitchie changed our positions, getting on top of me. She got up a bit, trying to get my shorts off, but I didn't allow her to do so. The frown on her face left me worried. She may have thought of quitting at the last minute, but no. She again tried to take my shorts off. I tried to stop her by holding her hands, but she was quicker and grabbed my wrists and put them above my head with one hand. I cursed myself for having stopped working out. Mitchie unbuttoned my shorts and pulled the shorts down, quickly. I stared at her, arched eyebrows and mouth open in a perfect "o." I was prepared for her to leave the room, but she didn't, I felt her grip on my wrists loosen. She sat on the bed and I stared at Mitchie, as she put her hands on my cock.

"Wow..." she said, staring. "I didn't expect this...Wow! It's so...Wow!"

"Look, I know it's weird, but please don't run away...I wanted-" I was cut by a pair of lips, glued to mine. Mitchie then separated our lips. "Okay, I didn't expect _this_."

"It works?" She really asked that? I nodded. "Let's see what we can do," she said, taking off my underwear and holding my dick. "It's much bigger than Shane's!" How? she dove again to my lips and kissed me while jerking me off. "As hard," she said in between the kiss, I felt her tongue touch mine and she started a hot and ravenous kiss. It touched the roof of my mouth and I felt her get a more stronger hold on Alex JR. "I think I'll suck on you," she said, breaking the kiss.

Mitchie got off me and knelt between my legs. I closed my eyes as I felt her hot mouth on my cock, moving back-and-forth constantly. She's great at it. I rolled my eyes in pleasure as she took licks on the head of Alex JR. She _really_ knows what he's doing and it's really good! Mitchie decided to continue to jerk me while sucking me. I let out a moan and looked at the twisted face of Torres who was staring at me. I felt my face blush, but that doesn't stop her from continuing. I felt in heaven when I felt myself enter the back of her throat. I put my hand to her neck, telling her to continue. Mitchie slightly scratched my balls with her long nails, giving me the best feeling I've ever felt in my life. I was relieved when I finally spilled inside her mouth. Mitchie stared at me, swallowing it. I panted heavily. Mitchie stood in front of me, me in my warped head trying to figure out what she wanted. She raised her eyebrow and looked down, nodded, and took her panties off, in a hurry. Mitchie sat on my lap and took my lips with fur. I moaned, feeling her wet pussy against my cock. Mitchie pulled on my lower lip strongly and slowly making me pay attention to her face. Mitchie shifted on my lap, making my cock get even closer to entering. I felt Alex JR become increasingly hard.

"I want you inside me," she said, sweetly.

"I don't know if you'll stand..." I said, worried. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and took my hand to help position my member. I put in just the head, but Mitchie had already moaned and it looked like a moan of pain. I stopped instantly, but then I saw her nodding positively, telling me to continue and I did what was asked of me, I put all of my dick in. Heavens, she's so tight that I feel I could break it at any time. How can someone who is not a virgin can be so tight? I felt something wet go over my neck. I pulled Mitchie's face up from my neck and kissed her cheek.

"I can stop. I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered, trying to comfort her.

"No...It's just...You're too thick... It's great..." she whispered back. I wiped her tears that were rolling down her face with kisses.

"It's serious, I better stop..." I felt her hips slam down heavily, making me moan low.

"You will not get that fucking thing out!" She said, firmly. "Move!" she kissing me and I did what was asked. It still felt as if it would break, but I preferred not to challenge her again, I started, doing a slow motion back-and-forth inside her. Inside Mitchie, is very, very good! I again felt her hips hitting against my cock and I hear her moan in pleasure. I decided to go faster with stronger movements. I felt Mitchie start rolling. I held her waist, trying to give even stronger thrusts. Mitchie moaned my name every second, which made me want her even more. The body heat of Mitchie's pussy, is something I'm loving it, the sweat on her forehead showing her weariness, her eyes squeezing every second, yelling nonsensical phrases that dictated my name. I stopped in protest, stopping her moans.

"Mitchie?"

"Why...Did you stop?" She said, still panting.

"I want to try something..." I said, seeing her eyebrows arch up. "You could...Um...be on all fours?" I said, low.

"Alex..." I looked at her. "I can't say 'no' to someone like you."

I felt a burst of joy inside me. Mitchie left my lap and positioned herself on all fours on the bed. Ever know when all your dreams come true and a wave of joy fills your heart and it seems you never had that in your life? Well that's what I'm feeling right now. She looked at me over her shoulder and told me to start. I got up and went to the bedside table, took a condom out and went back to the bed. I didn't want to risk her getting pregnant the first time. I put on the condom and prepared to penetrate her. I held her by her hips, as I penetrated her pussy again, her groan is like music to my ears. I gave strong and deep pounding thrusts against her. I could see the new mixed pleasures and this was the best thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh, Alex, I'm almost there baby..." she groaned through gritted teeth.

I thrusting, wanting to give her the orgasm she so desperately wanted. I pounded a few more times and heard the shriek out of her throat, she had came. I kept giving thrusts, wanting to come so much myself, yet Mitchie moaned and asked for more even more, having gotten to where I wanted. I felt my body calm down, my joy dripping and then rolled over to his side.

"Alex..." I heard someone call my name, but I ignored her. I was too tired to do anything.

I wake.

Again

I opened my eyes lazily. Mitchie was in front of me holding a cup of coffee and wearing a white dress shirt mine.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good day." so, it wasn't a dream I got up, putting her back on the headboard. "What time is it?"

"7:30," she said, sweetly. She's so beautiful...Wait What?!

"7:30?! Damn!" I got up as quickly as possible. "Oh shit! Shit the summary! Oh...I'm fucked...

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but why are you so and saying that you're 'fucked'?" Mitchie said taking a sip in the cup.

"I had to do a summary, I have to deliver it today..." I ran my hands through my hair. "Shane'ill kill me!"

"Shane?" She raised, with an eyebrow raised, taking another sip from the cup.

"My boss, Shane Grey." Mitchie stopped instantly, spitting the coffee. I ran to him with a towel. "Are you okay?"

"I'd better go..." she said, getting up.

"How come? What happ...Oh...You're b-back together with Shane?" I asked, staring into her eyes, dreading the answer. She just looked down.

"Shit..." I whispered in a low tone.

"Look, it was not before we had sex, it was this morning. He called, apologizing for being an idiot and..." she said, leaving a fake smile take her lips.

"Okay," my heart was clenched. "Well, it's better you go for him..." she raised her eyebrows. "I'm not driving you away, it's just that, I have to find a way to write the summary, but you being here will make that difficult.

"Okay," she stood up and walked, until she got to the doorway. "I hope we can do this again," she said, giving me kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Errr..Maybe another day," I said. She left and closed the door.

I sat on the couch and huffed. I was so close to having her all for me, but it was only for one night. There might be others, but she will definitely never be mine. I got up to go to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and didn't even realize that the water was cold, but I didn't mind it until I would be good to calm down. I took a long time without caring about the time. If Shane is going to fire me...Even if he does, I can't stand that damn company and be treated like a dead dog by him. I turned off the shower and rolled a towel around me and went into my room, without any hurry. I wore a black t-shirt with details in jade, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black high heels. I heard my phone beep, notifying me that I had a message. I walked to get it inside the drawer.

'Come as soon as possible, I have good news for you.'  
>- Nate xoxo "<p>

I answered just "Ok" and walked out of the apartment, not bothering with the summary, it would've been shit!

I arrived at the company parking lot and left my car there, followed the road into it without worrying about the looks that were directed toward me.

I walked the long corridor, seeing the staff working as slaves, a totally normal day.

"Hey Russo," I stopped at once to hear the voice of Evans. "Don't you think this late?" the blonde said, placing her hand on her waist.

"Not by much," I smiled.

"Tonight I'm free. What do you think of going out with me?" I smiled, showing my teeth. "You owe me this."

"Okay, 7:30 and no delays," I smiled kissing her cheek.

"See you, Alex," she said.

I walked quietly to my office where I saw Nate sitting in my chair.

"Hey Nate," I smiled, closing the door.

"This late, Alex," he said seriously, but then smiled. "It does not matter anyways. I have great news for you."

"Your brother died?" I asked playfully, listening to this, Grey laugh. "Better, he finally accepted that he's an idiot? It is easier than the first option."

"Very good, but no," I arched my eyebrows. "Alex, that was our best work in recent years and you know it, so I think Shane and 'why not add something more to it?'"

"Where do you want to go, Nate?" I asked, suspicious of the newest Grey.

"Alex, you will be promoted," Nate said, making me wide-eyed.


End file.
